Implantable medical devices normally include a processor that executes an algorithm that controls the operation of the implantable medical device. For some implantable medical devices, the operation of the implantable medical device can be altered by either changing the algorithm code of the implantable medical device, or changing the values of parameters that the algorithm code uses during execution. These alterations can be performed via a telemetry link between the implantable medical device and a programmer.